Talk:The Forsworn
Untitled I believe that his should be moved to "Forsworn" for the same reasons discussed at "Talk:Empire". Red Head Rider 20:48, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :See Forum:Articles titles with and without "The" in front G.He(Talk!) 02:10, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Kialandí I'm adding Kialandí to this article... He was mentioned when Eragon was speaking to Arya about the Banishing of the Names.--Kade Wikis :) 00:20, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :i think Kialandí is a she —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dragonfury999 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:50, September 23, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. A Coincidence In Eragon it was asserted that Brom was involved in the deaths of five of the Forsworn, in light of the information revealled in Brisingr that five of the Forsworn were driven insane as a result of the Banishing of Names, I have begun to wonder whether Brom was involved in some capacity in bringing about the Banishing of Names? NJZimmermann 04:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) What I don't get is how 1 powerful leader (Galbatorix) and only 13 followers (Forsworn) can usurp and destroy and then "reorganize" an entire established order. Granted Galbatorix is far more powerful then any other Dragon Rider, but with only 13 followers, how is it he can take out (as I would estimate) at least 20 to 25 very skilled Rider (as powerful as Oromis in his prime) and then at least 80 other Riders of average power and skill and then some odd number of below average Riders. So, it is a battle of 14 corrupt Riders against a good 100+ Riders. The good side outnumbers them over 7 to 1, still granted that Galbatorix is very powerful. As compared to other usurpations in history, a shift in many peoples or at least 1 dominant group shifted the tide of battle, but that is not present here. Also granted is the noticeable corruption among the old Rider order, but even then they have substantial numbers and the advantage of time seeing as how there are only 14 and the old order can still recruit members. Plus the riders have men and elves as allies that aren't Riders, considerably more strength in numbers. So the rise of the Forsworn is questionable in logic. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.189.212.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 03:45, September 23, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Also at that time Galby didn't have all the elidarni he dose now. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! ::The thing is that the Riders were corrupt and lazy, they didn't do teamwork, they thought that no one will threaten them, the old order was destroyed becouse of the eldunarya and because most of them were corrupt, only 5 or 6 riders were like Brom and Oromis and didn't care about anything but fame, Galby took advantage of that and destroyed them one by one. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Dragonfury999 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 18:59, September 23, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Even the most skilled of people can be taken by surprise. Fallen62 18:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Even with that sort of corruption and lack of preparation and teamwork, Galbatorix still spent substantial amounts of time taking control of the eldunarya, leaving the Forsworn to watch over the land. The old order still had numbers and time to prepare. If I am not mistaken, I believe the Forsworn were also obsessed with fame and power and were corrupt, so how is it they can continue working together as a team when Galbatorix is spending his time with the eldunarya. Theoretically they would have collapsed due to their obsessions and would have been defeated. And besides, what about the elves. Even though they are not Riders, they had near Rider-like power, so why would they run and hide when they could almost match the Forsworn anyway. If they put together an army of at least 1000 they would have still more numbers and "teamwork". So 1000+ elves and maybe some men and at least 10 Riders of good-nature and organized could beat 13 Riders without a leader. It still does not have validity that the Forsworn and Galbatorix could complete such a power change when they have no support from anyone but themselves. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.189.212.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:20, September 23, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Men or Elves? To me I would guess that all of the forsworn were men, because Galby and his second hand(Morzan) were men. Also elves were the ones that created the pact with the dragons and created the riders and that elves aren't a war loving people. So in my opinion I would guess that all of the forsworn were men. PhilliesGo Phillies!!!﻿ :Men, I would expect. It's a common theme. Doesn't Galbatorix assert the supremacy of the human? That's also a Star Wars theme. Agent0042 12:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Star Wars, they can break it if they want to (Grand Admiral Thrawn there, Kialandí here). Paolini has stated that some of the Forsworn were elves, although there were more humans as they are easier to corrupt.--Wyvern Rex. 15:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok but in the books someone(I think an urgal) said that they must repair the damage men have created, not just a man leading me to think that alla of the forsworn were men. PhilliesGo Phillies!!!